It's you,Gerard Way,My Dad
by LookAliveSunshineMCR
Summary: Lilly Carter was a normal 14 year old girl from New Zealand until something that would happen would change her life forever. This is my first ever fanfic and I'm not too good so please be nice: Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Gerard Ways daughter: Fanfiction.

Chapter one:

I came home from school at four like I did everyday and I got a snack from the fridge and sat down in front of the TV, as per usual nothing was on so I turned of the TV and plugged my Ipod into the docking station and pressed play on the song American Idiot by Green day. I danced about a bit to the song then I ran into my room and grabbed my bass and started to play along, I had to say I sounded good. My Mum had never wanted me to play bass, she had a thing against me singing and playing bass I didn't understand. She made me play double bass so I learnt that to keep her happy and on my 13th birthday my step-brother bought me a bass guitar because he was getting tired of me stealing his. I better introduce myself; My full name is Lilly Lana Carter and I grew up living with my Mum and I never knew my Dad, Mum said she didn't want to bother him with her being pregnant so she left and never told him about me, My own Father doesn't know I exist.

Three years ago my Mum married a guy she fell in love with and he had a son called Jason who was three years older than me I'm fourteen and he is seventeen, I loved him. He listens to really good music, not all that pop crap, he likes bands like Green Day, Fall out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, The Script, All Time Low, Mindless Self Indulgence, ACDC, Foo Fighters and My Chemical Romance. Mum always didn't want me to listen to My Chemical Romance and I never understood why, maybe its cause she thinks they swear too much, I don't know.

I sat on my own for a while listening to my play list of music when I heard my front door open and someone shout, "Lilly sis listening to My Chemical Romance I like it!" I laughed and ran into the hall where I hugged Jason who lifted me up then put me gently back on my feet again. Jason was tall, jet black hair and bright green eyes, all my friends had a crush on him and by all my friends I mean my one friend, Lauren. She was a lot like me in many ways but we had our differences like she loved British pop band One Direction when I couldn't stand them, she was much more girly than me and her blonde hair was straight every day, I had to admit I envied her. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror, I wasn't exactly skinny I was somewhere in between, I had long brownish black hair that went to my shoulders and I had hazel eyes, my Mum said I looked like the female version of my dad but she didn't say anything else on the matter. I want to meet my Dad so badly, it wasn't his fault Mum didn't tell him about me maybe he would care. But then what if he was some alcoholic and my Mum didn't think he would be a fit Father. I really didn't know. Jason then snapped his fingers in front of my face, "Snap out of it Lil come on bust the guitars out."

He took me by the arm and led me to the basement which was our own private jam space. The walls where covered in posters of all our favourite bands and scattered on the floor was a bunch of paper with rough lyrics wrote on them. Jason picked up his guitar and I picked up my bass, "Okay lets do Na Na Na My Chemical Romance, you sing." We had been trying to master how to play Na Na Na for weeks now, my singing would never be as good as Gerard Ways and my bass playing as superior as Mikey fucking Ways. My thoughts where interrupted by Jason playing the intro of Na na na I took a breath and started playing I then opened my mouth and sang:

"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need itBut I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep itEight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill them allAnd we crawl and we crawl and we crawl, you be my detonator!Love, gimme love, gimme love, I don't need itBut I'll take what I want from your heart and I'll keep itIn a bag, in a box , put an X on the floorGimme more, gimme more, gimme more,

Shut up and sing it with me!"

I noticed Jason and stopped playing and I looked up to where he was looking, my Mum stood at the top of the stairs, "Lilly! What did I say about singing that song?"

I sighed, here comes the lecture, "Mum! There is nothing wrong with the song!"

"Its inappropriate!" Mum argued. I put my bass down, sighed and stormed past my Mum and ran to my room. Egh! Why did she always have to bring me down? God she's annoying. I got my headphones out and plugged them into my phone and started playing Our Lady of Sorrows I hit my desk to the beat and stared out at the streets of New Zealand. My Mum was originally from New Zealand but she moved to America when she was thirteen and stayed there until she got pregnant with me so I'm guessing my Dad was American. The song ended and I took out my headphones and lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling singing I Write Sins not Tragedy's under my breath. Then I heard a knock on the door and my Mum came in.

"Go away." I said. I had had enough of her and her rules.

"Look Lilly sweetie I'm sorry for being so uptight its just you're too young to understand."

I ignored her so she continued, "Listen me, Jason and your Dad-"

I cut her off, "Step dad."

She sighed, "Well yes. We're going out for dinner, wanna come?"

"No I'll stay here. I have homework to do."

"Honey, Summer vacation only started yesterday."

"Getting a head start." I sighed, "Well okay. We'll be home in about two hours. Love you."

"Love you." I mumbled and she walked out.

Jason then came in and I brightened up a little when I saw him bringing me pizza, "Ever heard of knocking? And how did you know I wasn't going to go for dinner?" I asked.

"Well knocking nope I'm your brother and you love me so knocking isn't really a big deal and I can tell when you're pissed so I made you pizza knowing you wouldn't want to come out." He stole a bit of my pizza and I slapped his hand.

"Hey! You're going out for dinner you don't need food!" I shouted.

"But I'm a growing boy!" He said in a squeaky voice and pouted.

I laughed, "Get out growing boy."

"Okay see you later sis!" I got up and hugged him, he kissed my head. He started walking out,

"Au revoir!" I shouted

"Adios!" He shouted back

"Love you!"

"Te Amo." He shouted from downstairs.

I laughed and started to eat my pizza, "Bye Lilly! See you later." My step dad shouted up.

"Goodbye Robert." I shouted back, putting emphasis on the t at the end of Robert. I heard Mum sigh, she wanted me to call him Dad but that wasn't going to happen, he was a nice guy but he wasn't my Dad. I heard the door close so I threw on my pyjamas, grabbed my pizza and ran downstairs and sat in front of the TV and put Life on the Murder Scene into my DVD player. Gerard came on the screen and I sighed. Lindsey and Bandit where so lucky to have such a great guy, I would give anything to meet him, he inspired me. I sat for two hours watching LOTMS and eating when it ended and I turned on my TV and south park was on. I never really watched this show but nothing else was on so it had to do. I sat half watching it then I felt my eyes close and I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up to a loud knock or bang if you will on the front door, I looked up at the clock it was just after midnight. I had slept for 3 hours! I walked to the front door where two police officers with sympathetic looks upon their faces stood, "Lilly Carter?"

"Yes?""We're here to tell you something terribly awful that has happened."

What they said next was unbelievable. I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Gerard POV:

I woke up to the sound of the main house phone ringing. Fuck. Don't wake Bandit. Don't wake Bandit. I ran quickly to the phone and picked it up and tiredly managed to say, "Hello?"

"Hello Gerard Way?"

Gerard hesitated, If it was a fan I was screwed but they didn't sound like the normal deranged fan girl, "Yes, Who is this?"

"Hello my name is Susan Harrison from Wellington care home in New Zealand, I have some bad news involving your daughter."

"Daughter? My daughter is three years old and is in bed sleeping.." I answered. Maybe this was someone trying to mess with me.

"You mean you where never told? Oh dear. We have a lot to discuss. Mr. Way you have another daughter, her name is Lilly Lana Carter, she is fourteen and she is Suzanne Carters daughter, also yours."

Suzanne Carter. Oh my god. She left when we had only been together for four months. I had another daughter. .Carter. Fourteen. Suzanne Carter. . .god.

My thoughts where interrupted, "Mr Way, I understand this will be quite a shock to you."

"You're fucking right this is a shock to me! No one ever told me! Suzanne never fucking told me that I had a daughter! Lilly probably hates me." I shouted a little bit angrier than planned.

"Mr Way I will have to ask you to calm down."

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm just shocked. Why are you ringing to tell me?"

"Today Suzanne Carter and her husband Robert and his son Jason died in a car crash. Lilly has no other living relatives fit to look after her and in her Mothers will it is asked that you look after her."

I couldn't breath. Suzanne was dead. I loved her. She broke my heart but I never forgot her. Now she was gone and my daughter had no one.

"Unless you cannot look after her then she will be permanently put into care." Susan said

"NO! Care? No! Fuck no! I'll get the next flight to New Zealand she can come and live with me and my family." I answered quickly and loudly. I saw Lindsey standing and the top of the stairs with a confused look upon her face.

"Okay Mr. Way, we will let Lilly know that her Father is coming to get her. Thank you very much."

"Thank you." I said and hung up.

"Gerard. Who is coming to live with us? Who was that? What the hell is going on?" Lindsey said as she made her way down the stairs.

My mind was racing at 100 miles per hour, "I have a lot to tell you.""I have time." Lindsey smiled.

We sat down and I started to explain what had happened after I finished Lindsey looked shocked and I asked, "Can she live here?"

"Hell yes! Gerard! Of course she can! She'll be a big sister for Bandit! It will be great." Lindsey said jumping up.

"Thank you." I said quickly and kissed Lindsey before climbing my way up the stairs where I wont be able to sleep thinking about my daughter just losing her Mum and being scared shitless, "I'm coming Lilly." I whispered before shutting my eyes.

Lilly's POV:

My family was dead. I lay on the bed in some care home in East Jesus nowhere crying. I couldn't believe this. My Mum was gone. Forever. I was never getting her back. Jason. My best friend and more than just a step brother was gone. Forever. Robert. I liked the guy and he really did care but he was gone. Forever. Fuck. I was going to rot in this care home for the rest of my teenage life. The people at the care home had taken away anything I could hurt myself with, Shit. I sat in tears then I heard a knock at my door, "Lilly. Your Father is coming and you're going to live with him."

"MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT ME!" I screamed.

"He does know and he cares about you." The woman answered calmly.

My Dad cares about me. Wow.

"Who is he? Where am I going to live? When is he coming?" I asked my mind racing.

"He lives in LA with his three year daughter and his wife. He should be here by tomorrow evening and well." She hesitated, "You may know him."

She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture. .idol.

"This is your Father, Gerard Way."

"Fuck I'm dreaming." I fainted.. Yet again. I do this a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start I would like to thank my probably only two readers Lana and Nadia! Even though Lana is an impatient bitch who cant wait for anything and just makes write;) I do quite love the both of you;) Okay on with the story!**

Chapter three:

Lilly's POV:

When I finally came around again the girl from the Care home was sitting on my bed looking at me, her name was Nadia and she only looked in her early 20s, "You okay? Luckily when you fainted you fell back on to the bed. I'm guessing you're a My Chemical Romance fan?"

I was speechless, I just nodded.

"Yeah it would be a shock to me to if I found out that Jack or Ryan from All Time Low was my Dad but of course this is reality to you." She continued smiling.

"I cant get over it, He is my idol and he saved my life, it seems almost unreal that he is my Dad and I'm going to live with him. I can't understand how he could be my Dad, I'm no one special." I mumbled the last part.

"You'll be fine and I'm sure he will answer all your questions. Now get to sleep, big day tomorrow." She said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, thank you Nadia." I said

"No problem." as she was walking out the door she turned around, "Lilly?"

"Yeah?" I said looking up.

"You seem pretty damn special to me." She smiled and walked out.

For those five minutes I had talked to her she made me feel happy, like a friend but that wasn't going to stop me from crying myself to sleep. I put my headphones in and listened to Disenchanted with slow tears falling down my checks before I finally fell asleep.

Gerard POV:

Damn it was early, I had left Lindsey and Bandit and I was sitting on a plane going to New Zealand to get my daughter. I had rang Frank and told him what had happened he was excited to meet Lilly, I then rang Ray and told him he was shocked but too tired to really think about what I was saying. The last person I rang was Mikey when I told him he shouted at me for getting Suzanne pregnant then he laughed and started chanting, "Gee's an old fuck, Gee's an old fuck." I then reminded him that this was also his niece then he shut up, anyway he was excited to meet her.

The plane landed and I walked out of the plane, got my bags and ran to a taxi and got in, "Wellington Care home please." I told the driver and I sat down in the back of the taxi with my stomach in knots. After at least 35 minutes the taxi driver announced that we had arrived, I paid him, got my travel bag out of the car and entered the care home. I was ready to meet my daughter.

Lilly's POV:

I stood in my room pacing, Nadia had come in and told me, "Stop the god damn pacing you're creating a fucking draft." I couldn't stop though, I looked in the mirror, first impressions where everything I didn't want to fuck this up. My black hair was straight with some curls at the end of it, I had a Mindless Self Indulgence t shirt on and black skinny jeans with white converse. I put on lots of eyeliner, mascara and red lip gloss. Once I thought I looked presentable enough I sat on my bed playing with my hands. Shit. Gerard Way was going to be in this room soon. Mikey Way was uncle.. HOLY SHIT. Mikey Way the man who inspired me to pick up a bass was my uncle. I started to get dizzy. No don't faint now Lilly! I breathed in and out and calmed myself down. I heard a knock at the door I looked up, "Lilly dear your Father is here." Some woman at the care home said. I started to panic then I told myself that it wouldn't be too bad, I knew he was great so what's too worry about. UH HES GERARD WAY. EGH SHUT UP LILLY. Fuck. I heard a man say, "In here?"

"Yep." The woman said.

"Thank you I can take it from here." I heard Gerard.. Dad say. He breathed in and out, he must have been as nervous as I was, that relieved me a bit.

The door started to open then I seen the man who had changed my life, Gerard Way the lead singer of my favourite band in the world. I couldn't believe it then I gasped,

"Holy Mother Fucker." Gerard and I mumbled at the same time.

"Swearing. Way family trait." Gerard smiled.

"Our eyes.. They are.."

"Identical. Come here." He waved towards the mirror. I looked and I couldn't help but gasp, Gerard did too. I looked like a younger female version of Gerard, same eyes, mouth, nose, everything. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I turned and looked up at him, he was my Dad. I waited my life to meet him, I couldn't help but fall into his arms and hug him. He hugged me back a little too tightly but I didn't care, it was amazing to finally meet my Dad. He released me and smiled, "Its great to finally meet you. I like your t shirt by the way Lindsey will be happy you're a fan of her band! Can I also ask, Are you a My Chemical Romance fan?"

"Yes! Oh my god! I have all your albums! You guys are my favourite band! You are fucking incredible! Sorry I didn't mean to swear." I blushed this made my Dad laugh

"Hey don't worry about it, its in your blood we all swear," He winked then added, "Just don't swear too much in front of Bandit. Frank said crap in front of her and she wouldn't stop saying it for about a week, I nearly murdered Frank." He laughed and I started to laugh too, I had a feeling I may just fit in with my new family.

"Frank, Ray and obviously Mikey are going to want you to call them uncle but don't feel too pressured to do that. Now I'm going to have to get to know you Lilly Way." He smiled.

"God Lilly Way it sounds weird, going to have to get used to that. You do understand you're going to have to listen to my teenage rant about my life so far?" I laughed.

"I have time." He grinned and sat down. I knew I was going to get along with him, he had already started to fill the hole of my Mum dying and I had known him for 15 minutes. He was truly amazing. I smiled and started to tell him about me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Thank you too my best friend Lana for being amazing and supporting me as I write! I love you! And a massive thanks to XxxImNotOkayxxX for my first review it means a lot and I agree with the plot being overused so this Fanfiction is about to go all Costa Rica Danger days. Get ready Killjoys, Keep your boots tight, Keep your gun close and die with your mask on if you have too, now with the Fanfiction.

Chapter four:

Lilly POV:

I talked to my Dad for about two hours, I told him almost everything and anything about me. He listened and laughed when I started to rant about everything in my teenage life, I almost forgot that he was Gerard Way, now he was just my Dad, it was amazing,

"So Lilly Lana Way eh? You're one special girl." Gerard grinned.

"Lilly. Egh that name." I groaned

"What's wrong with it?"

"What's wrong with it? I sound like a fucking flower." I sarcastically laughed.

"I think your name is very nice." My Dad rustled my hair.

I sighed and my Dad stood up and held my hand to pull me up from the bed, "Right pack the rest of your things and meet me downstairs." He said as he walked out he turned around, "Hurry up Lana Way." He winked at me and I heard him walk downstairs.

I smiled, Lana Lilly Way, I liked it, a lot. I grabbed my suitcases as I had nothing else left to pack and made my way out of the door as I stood at the top of the stairs Nadia appeared behind me smiling. I didn't think, I instantly ran and hugged her, "Thank you Nadia," I said while hugging her tightly

"What for?" She asked

"Being there for me." I whispered.

"My pleasure." She replied, she pulled out of the hug, "Now go you've got a new home to get too."

"Okay! Bye, thanks again."

"Yeah yeah now go on you fucking flower." She winked.

I laughed as I walked down the stairs, my dad was waiting in the hall for me and I thanked the women who had looked after me for the night I was in the care home. My Dad grabbed my suitcase and put it in the boot of the taxi and he came and sat in the back seats with me. We travelled to the airport talking about My Chemical Romance, "Favourite album?" Dad asked

"You cant make me pick! Em well I like The Black Parade but then I love Revenge and Bullets but then again I love the concept of Danger Days! Egh I really cant pick!"

At the mention of the concept of Danger Days my Dad smiled weakly and stared into the distance he then snapped back to reality,

"Two favourite songs of each album go." He asked me

"Bullets would have to be Vampires Will Never Hurt you and Early Sunsets over Monroeville."

"Good choices, Revenge go."

"Helena, I'm Not okay and Cemetery Drive."

"That's three!" Dad argued.

"Be glad that I like your music then!"

"Fine, Black Parade?"

"Hm, House of Wolves, Mama and Famous Last words. There you got three again deal with it." I smiled broadly.

He laughed and then sat in silence he still hadn't asked me about their other album,

"Dad? What about Danger Days?" I laughed

"Tell me later, we're here now." He mumbled his face like stone. It came apparent to me that he had a problem with Danger Days so I made a mental note not to mention it again.

He got out of the taxi and paid the driver and got my suitcase out of the boot and he started to wheel it, "NO! Let me wheel it! Pweaseee!" I argued like a three year old.

He laughed, "God you're worse than Bandit."

"I don't care I'm wheeling it." I said with my head held high.

He laughed again and let me take the suitcase but he looked distant and he had been ever since I mentioned Danger Days. It was just an album, Right?

Gerard's POV:

We walked into the airport and once security and shit was over we sat down at Starbucks, my phone then buzzed in my pocket it was from a contact called Fun Ghoul, Great,

"Party Poison I hate to break the reunion and I hate to use this phone but we have a problem. Better Living Industries came looking for you, We got Lindsey and Bandit out in time but now we are all in the Diner with Dr. Defying. Party its beginning and we cant stop it. Fun Ghoul out."

I sighed and shoved my phone back into my pocket, Bandit and Lindsey would now have to be in hiding along with Lana. Unless I could make her a killjoy, I mean she's old enough.. No Gerard god what are you thinking you've just met the girl you cant force her into coming on the run with you. Well maybe it would be good. My thoughts where interrupted by my daughter, "Dad, I think our flights boarding." Lana said looking at me worryingly I must of looked worried too.

"Oh god right sorry was in a daydream. Come on lets go." I took her hand and gave over our tickets and we sat on the plane. Frank or Fun Ghoul should I say text went in my head, 'Its beginning and we cant stop it.' I sighed. Danger Days was a warning to our fans and to the world to instruct them for these days coming. God I hope they listened, God I sure as hell hoped Lana listened or we are in some deeper shit than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_**Okay. I'm so sorry for leaving this for a while. I seriously have so much low faith in this and I didn't think it was good enough. I still don't have confidence in my writing but I'm doing this because I have ideas and the reviews I have got are amazing! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. So here we go.**_

Lilly/Lana POV (Same person)

Dad and I had made good conversation on the flight but he always seemed distant. I had only known him for a few hours but I could already tell there was a problem and I was determined to find out what it was. Halfway through the flight I fell asleep and a few hours later Dad woke me up to tell me that we where landing, he still looked distant. Now I was going to say something, "Dad? Are you ok? You don't look to good," I asked him in a tone that I was hoping would sound like I was more concerned than curious.

"Yeah I'm fine kid, just a hell of a lot on my mind I guess. Now once we get off the plane we will get our bags and go. Mikey is picking us up from the airport. We have a long drive ahead." Dad replied his voice getting lower on each sentence, ok he was hiding something from me.

Once the plane landed and we got off I noticed something weird. The airport staff was limited, they where all men who wore white suits and looked miserable. Hm job satisfaction at its finest here then. It looked as though the airport had been taken over, it was weird. Another thing was that there was no airport check, you just got your bag and left quickly, California sure did seem odd.

Dad took my hand and led me to the entrance of the airport and towards a car which.. Well looked identical to the Trans Am used in their danger days video but that was just for the storyline right? They must of just really liked the car.

In the car sat Mikey Way or even my Uncle Mikey, which seemed weird. He got out of the car and pulled me into a bone crushing hug while my Dad put our bags in the car. Mikey pulled away after about 30 seconds and said, "Hey I'm your uncle Mikey. Nice to meet you."

"Hey I'm Lilly or Lana whatever you want." I replied.

"What's your Dad calling you?"

"Well I thought Lilly makes me sound like a flower but then again it's the name my Mum gave me so.." I put my head down on saying this trying to hold back the tears.

"We will call you Lilly then, ok?" Mikey replied in a soft voice.

"Okay." I whispered.

Mikey started to walk away and I noticed his outfit, he looked like his character Kobra Kid. God these guys really liked this album.

Dad ushered me over to the car and I got in, it was pretty cool. Mikey immediately sped off and I stared at California. It seemed normal enough but as we got more far out it was just desert and destroyed houses.

"Lucky bastards back there, haven't been hit yet," Dad mumbled to Mikey.

Haven't been hit yet? What was that supposed to mean? This was getting scary.

"You okay back there flower?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just taking in my surroundings." I replied. I wasn't fine I was confused but didn't want to say anything.

"Not much to take in." Mikey mumbled.

"Shut up Kobra! We knew this would happen! It was only a matter of time!" Dad snapped.

"Listen Party I'm allowed to be worried. Damn it! I'm worried about my wife, my family and you guys! This is getting too much!" Mikey replied.

"Wait! Why are you calling each other by your killjoy names! What the hell is going on?! I want to know!" I shouted.

"Now you've done it." Mikey whispered to Dad.

Dad gave him a look and if looks could kill, my Uncle would be a dead man. Dad turned around to face me, "Remember the concept of Danger Days? How the company BL/ind took over and destroyed California?" I nodded slowly in reply.

"Well the thing is.. Danger Days was a warning to the world. Lilly half of California has been destroyed and the other half will be gone in less than a week. Then BL/ind is going to work on the rest of the world. One country at a time and no one can do anything. They're too powerful. We've had to move our families to a hide out which is here," Dad pointed to a run down diner just like the one in the Na Na Na video, "You must call us by our killjoy names or else our cover is blown. Understand?"

I nodded shocked and scared, how could this happen.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you must understand that this is how it is and I'm sorry for bringing you into this but we can protect you." He finished.

"Come on we've got to go in." Mikey or Kobra Kid said.

We all got out and Mikey ran into the diner, Dad picked up his pace too. I was walking slowly. I started to kick the dirt, walking slowly to the door when I heard a noise. I looked behind me to see someone standing in a white suit with a mask on pointing a gun my way. Shit. This wasn't good.

I screamed and started to run when I felt a pain shoot through me as I fell to the ground. I screamed again and the last thing I heard was shouts and a scream from a woman when I slipped into unconsciousness.

_**Tell me what you think because I'm not sure on how this is going. Thanks!**_

_**-Jessica:)**_


End file.
